Jeu de l'Amour
by Zephyroh
Summary: Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, Gryffondor, rat de bibliothèque rejeté par les filles et voici l'histoire de ma septième année, plutôt mouvementée à cause d'Hermione Granger, reine des Serpentard qui semble avoir décidé de jouer avec moi. Titre provisoire .
1. La rentrée

**Bien le bonjour à tous le monde. Tout d'abord, merci de venir lire cette fic. Je vous présente rapidement la situation. Draco, Harry et Ron sont à Gryffondor. Harry a tué Voldemort lorsqu'il avait un an et ses parents sont toujours vivants (pour l'instant ils n'ont pas de rôle dans la fic, c'est juste que je les aime bien.). Hermione, elle, est issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur traditionaliste, et comme vous vous en doutez, elle est à Serpentard. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voyez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

_Je déglutis, en proie à une grande appréhension. Mon père sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me sourit gentiment._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, quoi que tu fasses, je serais fier de toi. »_

_Ça, j'en doutais un peu...M'enfin, il voulais juste me rassurer, ce qui n'est pas vraiment chose facile. Ma mère m'embrassa encore. Ce jour-là était la première fois que moi, Draco Malfoy, m'éloignais tellement longtemps de mes parents. Car, en ce grand jour du 1er septembre, du haut de mes onze ans, j'allais faire ma rentrée à la grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. L'euphorie des jours passés avait fait place à la peur. Peur de décevoir, peur de tout rater, peur de l'inconnu, tout simplement. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai passé toute ma (courte) vie toujours accompagné de mes parents, et à présent, j'allais devoir me débrouiller seul. _

_ Je fis un sourire mal assuré à mes parents puis montais dans le train. Je n'avais sur moi qu'un petit sac avec quelques livres et à manger pour le trajet. Je trouvais un compartiment vide et m'y installait. De la fenêtre, je fis un dernier au revoir à mes parents alors que le train s'ébranlait. Lorsque la gare fut hors de vue, je me dis que ça y était, j'allais devenir un sorcier. Une fierté s'empara de moi. Évidemment, j'étais un sorcier depuis ma naissance, mais là c'était différent._

_La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit en me faisant sursauter. L'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse avait les cheveux bruns, ébouriffées sans être mal coiffés, les yeux chocolats. Elle m'observa, presque froidement puis me dit d'un ton indifférent._

_« Désolée, je ne savais pas que ce compartiment était occupé. »_

_Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, sans que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je haussai les épaules et sortis mon livre. _Le grand magicien Alberic, _c'était mon livre préféré. Il racontait les aventures d'un jeune sorcier à qui il arrivait toutes sortes d'aventures plus extra-ordinaire les unes que les autres. J'aimais beaucoup me plonger dans son univers et me plaisais à m'imaginer à la place d'Alberic, combattant courageusement de vils sorciers et des dragons ! Ma lecture fut de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit encore. Je me surpris à espérer que ce fut la fille qui revenait. Mais mon regard se posa sur un jeune brun à lunette ronde et sur un autre avec les cheveux roux. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que moi. Ils me firent un grand sourire et le rouquin pris la parole._

_« Euuh, salut... désolé de te déranger, mes les autres compartiments du wagon son pleins et... enfin... on se demandait si..._

_Vous pouvez rester, leur dis-je en leur rendant leur sourire. Ils parurent soulagés._

_Cool, merci !, fis le brun._

_Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, annonça le roux_

_Et moi Harry. Harry Potter._

_Je restais un instant muet. En effet, tout le monde connaissait le grand Harry Potter qui avait survécu et même vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom, celui qui avait libéré le monde sorcier du joug de ce monstre. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en était sorti qu'avec une cicatrice. Tentant de reprendre contenance, devinant qu'Harry ne devait pas aimer qu'on le dévisage de la sorte, je me présentait à mon tour. _

_« Moi c'est Draco. Draco Malfoy._

_- Oh ! Mon père m'a parlé du tien. Ils s'entendent bien je crois. »_

_En effet, les Malfoy avaient fait la connaissance des Potter. James Potter possédait un place importante au Ministère._

_Nous discutâmes pendant tout le trajet de tout et de rien. Nous nous découvrîmes une passion commune : le Quidditch. Soulagé de me trouver déjà des amis, je fut d'un coup plus détendu._

_

* * *

_

_Si le trajet avait réussi à me calmer, le discours du professeur MacGonagall avait fait remonter mon appréhension plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Et la conversation entre Ron et Harry à propos d'un troll comme test d'entrée n'avait pas arrangé les choses. C'est donc tremblant que j'avançais dans la Grande Salle, observant avec émerveillement le plafond magique. Le professeur MacGonagall nous arrêta devant un chapeau sur un tabouret. _

_« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. »_

_Je me détendis un peu. Rien à voir avec un troll, heureusement !_

_Plusieurs élèves passèrent. Lorsque le professeur appela Hermione Granger et que le jeune fille brune du train s'avança, je fus attentif. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Hermione Granger s'assit sur le tabouret sans aucune trace de peur ou d'appréhension. Pour un peu, on croirait presque qu'elle s'ennuyait. Le Choixpeau attendit quelques instants avant de crier un grand « SERPENTARD ». Et la répartition continua._

_« Draco Malfoy. » _

_Je m'approchai fébrilement et m'assis._

_« Hum... Je vois beaucoup d'ambition et un grand sens de l'honneur. Choix difficile. Mais je pense que je vais t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR ! »_

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement m'accueillit. Je fus tout de suite plus soulagé. Le préfet, qui était le frère de Ron, me salua chaleureusement. Le silence se fit d'un coup lorsque le nom d'Harry Potter retentit. Harry s'assit, ayant l'air plus calme que je l'avais été. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps avant de crier « GRYFFONDOR ». Les applaudissement se firent encore plus fort qu'avec les autres élèves. Deux élèves, des frères jumeaux, que j'identifiais comme Fred et Georges, commencèrent à chanter « Potter, avec nous ! ». Tous les autres Gryffondor reprirent ceci en chœur. Le silence revint et la répartition reprit. Elle se termina lorsque le Choixpeau envoya Blaise Zabini à Serpentard. Ron, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, fut envoyé à Gryffondor._

_Je souris, tout simplement heureux. Les aventures de Draco Malfoy allaient commencer !_

_

* * *

_

Des doigts claquèrent devant mes yeux et je sursautai.

« Alors Dray, t'es avec nous ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis un quart d'heure ! », se moqua gentiment Harry. Le brun avait toujours sa crinière indomptable sur la tête et les yeux pétillant.

- Ouais, je repensais juste à notre première année. Ça fait bizarre de penser que maintenant, on entame notre dernière année à Pourdlard. »

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent , quelque peu nostalgiques.

« Ah ! Parlez pour vous, moi j'ai encore deux ans à Pourdlard ! », annonça Ginny.

Mes amis recommencèrent à discuter joyeusement, se moquant de Neville qui arborait fièrement un énième cactus, de Luna qui lisait encore à l'envers, de Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se coiffer correctement, de Ron qui avaient encore de la nourriture sur le visage, même de moi qui étais, je cite ''complètement coincé et accro aux livres''. Qui avait-il de mal à vouloir un bel avenir. Mais je répliquais sournoisement que moi, au moins, je n'étais plus puceau. S'en suivit un long fou rire de Ginny et d'énorme rougissement de la part de nos deux compères. Bref, la routine quoi !

Pour eux, la résolution de cette année était de se trouver une copine. Moi de toute façon, je faisais presque fuir les filles. Elles n'osaient pas trop m'approcher parce que, je dois l'avouer, même si je ris beaucoup avec mes amis, je suis plutôt froid envers les autres personnes. Et la seule fille que j'ai réussis à charmer, c'était juste une fille rencontrée pendant les vacances et on a fini par coucher ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool. Pas très glorieux je l'avoue, mais elle était gentille cette fille...

Oula, depuis quand je suis aussi nostalgique moi ? M'enfin...

« Bon les amis, je vous laisse, MacGonagall veut me voir.

- Bien sur, Môssieur le Préfet-en-Chef, fis Ron en s'inclinant.

- Eh, tu seras sympa avec nous si on fait une virée nocturne, hein ?, supplia Harry en rigolant.

- Même pas en rêves, répondis-je en tirant la langue. »

Ma grande fierté, j'étais Préfet-en-Chef pour ma septième année. J'arrivais rapidement au wagon réservé aux Préfets. En ouvrant, je tombais sur Granger qui contemplait le paysage. Elle semblait presque triste... Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et me salua. Elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle n'étais pas pour autant désagréable avec les autres. Seulement quelque fois. Cette fille restait un grand mystère pour moi. Comme là par exemple, en général, elle était toujours pleine de vie et enjouée, et parfois elle semblait triste et déprimée... MacGonagall nous fit le speech habituel sur les devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef. Quand elle repartit, Granger se tourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi ? », fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Son ton n'était pas méprisant, juste moqueur. Je l'ignorais. Après tout, elle restait une Serpentard. Mais elle ne laissa pas tomber. Au contraire, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, comme si elle voulait me sonder. Toujours avec son petit sourire en coin et sa voix moqueuse, elle me demanda :

« Quoi, tu m'ignores ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour, je vais me vexer...

- ... Eh bien s'il ne faut que ça pour te faire plaisir, Bonjour, répliquais-je, ironique.

- Pas étonnant que personne n'ose s'approcher de toi si tu es toujours aussi agréable et chaleureux avec tout le monde. On t'as piqué ton gouter ou quoi ?, me dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire amusé

- Fous-moi la paix Granger !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait le lionceau. Je disais ça pour faire la conversation moi.

- Puisque je suis aussi désagréable que tu le dis, tu n'as qu'a partir ! »

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'énervais. Elle m'intriguait vraiment. Elle ne me parlait pas ouvertement méchamment, pas comme les autres Serpentard, mais elle avait toujours cette petit touche d'ironie dans sa voix. Je ne la comprenais pas. Pourquoi me parlait-elle ? Si c'était pour me rabaisser... Mais même pas... Je ne comprenais pas, et ce que je détestais par dessus tout était ne pas comprendre.

Granger ne sembla pas s'offusquer de mon ton colérique. Elle s'approcha encore. Ho ho, pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Parce que, malgré mes airs froids ou indifférents, lorsqu'une fille me parle, je deviens une vrai loque ! Autant que Ron devant une Vélane en maillot de bain qui fait la danse du ventre. En plus, il faillait l'avouer, Granger était plutôt pas mal. Plutôt pas mal ? Quel euphémisme mon cher Draco. Non, Granger était vraiment magnifique. Mais ce qui la rendait vraiment magnifique était son naturel. Elle ne se mettait pas un pot de peinture sur la gueule tous les matins et ne portait pas des vêtements tellement courts qu'ils pourraient être confondus avec des maillots de bain (pourquoi cette obsession des maillots de bain, je vous le demande !). Bien sûr, elle ne mettait pas des sacs de pomme de terre non plus !

Tout ça pour dire que le fait qu'elle s'approchait bien trop près de moi avec son petit sourire en coin n'était pas vraiment recommandé, ni pour mes hormones, ni pour ma santé mental. Je devais ressembler à une statue. Une statue avec un air vraiment idiot sur le visage. Bref, comment se ridiculiser en beauté devant une fille ! Mais cela sembla amuser la Serpentard plus qu'autre chose. Elle se pencha, ses cheveux effleurèrent mon visage. Merde, c'est qu'elle sentait bon en plus ! Elle murmura à mon oreille, ce qui soit-dit en passant finit de me transformer en légume :

« Qui te dit que je te trouve si désagréable ? »

Je sentit le rouges me monter aux joues en comprenant le double-sens de sa phrase. Elle se redressa et m'adressa un petit sourire amusé avant de partir. En me laissant dans mon état de légume. Mon cerveau s'était mis en mode veille depuis qu'elle s'était approché de moi plus que la limite nécessaire. Je restais immobile, reprenant doucement et lentement mes esprits avant de retourner dans mon compartiment. A l'instant même où j'ouvris la porte, je fut assaillis de questions.

« Alors, ca s'est passé comment ?

- C'est qui l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ?

- Pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir perdu ton cerveau en chemin ? On dirais Ron...

- Eh ! », s'indigna ce dernier.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour dissiper les effets que Granger avait provoqué et je répondis :

« L'autre c'est Hermione Granger. Et, ça s'est plutôt bien passé »

_A part le fait que Granger t'a fait du charme et que t'as même pas été fichu de faire quoi que ce soit !_

Mes amis commencèrent à s'horrifier, craignant que la Serpentard n'abuse de son pouvoir. Mais je ne me joignis pas à eux, l'esprit trop occupé à analyser ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec mon homologue, tout en essayant de ne pas redevenir un légume en repensant à l'odeur de ses cheveux, à son souffle près de mon oreille, à sa voix...

Je sens que cette année va être pleine de surprise...

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez... Bien ? Mauvais ? Je dois continuer ?**


	2. Le baiser

**Salut à tous et merci de suivre cette fic. Aujourd'hui au programme, un légume bouilli, mariné à la sauce Granger. (Faites pas attention, je suis dans mon délire...).**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewer, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Baiser**

Après la répartition des 'demis-portions' d'après Ron, le dîner fut servi. Tandis que Ron s'empiffrait déjà sous les yeux blasés de sa sœur, je mangeais sans grand appétit. Bon, je n'ai jamais eu grand appétit il faut dire. Je pensais déjà au cours que nous allions avoir. Bien que je redoutais l'ennui mortel du cours d'Histoire de la Magie et le despotisme de Rogue en Potions, j'avais hâte de commencer. Lorsque je fis part de mes pensées à Harry, il éclata de rire en me traitant de fou.

Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis car je me souvins que MacGonagall voulait nous parler, les Préfet-en-Chef. Granger était déjà là lorsque j'arrivai.

« Bien, vous voilà., commença le Professeur de Métamorphose. Je disais donc, voici les mots de passe des quatre maisons, je vous charge de les communiquer aux Préfets. Vous ferez par la suite le planning des rondes. Je vous donnerais les emplois du temps demain. Quant à vous, une salle au troisième étage à été libéré. Il s'agit simplement de petits appartements. Étant les Préfets-en-Chef, vous finirez parfois vos rondes plus tard. Pour le pas déranger vos camarades, vous pourrez dormir là-bas. Je vous laisse le soin de choisir le mot de passe. Sur ce bonne soirée. »

Je partis donc le plus vite possible tout en évitant le regard de Granger. Pas la peine de me taper la honte une fois de plus...

Je donnai donc le mot de passe à Ron et partis faire un tour au troisième étage, pour voir la Salle des Préfets-en-Chef. Mais Merlin devait m'en vouloir, parce que Granger avait eu la même idée que moi. Son sourire amusé étira ses lèvres à l'instant où elle me vit. Je détournai vite le regard et marmonnai :

« On prend quoi comme mot de passe ?

- Tu n'y a pas déjà pensé ?

- Toi non plus apparemment, répliquais-je, acide

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà tout prévu à l'avance, tu me déçois, fit-elle avec un faux air triste.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Tu te répètes, mon cher, rit-elle en s'approchant de moi doucement._ Non,non, pas encore !_

- Recule Granger..., dis-je en reculant moi même. Je me giflai intérieurement pour cette supplique pathétique.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle pouffa de rire. Ce qui m'étonna fut qu'elle n'insista pas. Elle se tourna vers le tableau qui s'impatientait et annonça avec un grand sourire. ''Dragon apeuré''. Je rougis, honteux. Fais chier ! Elle entra non sans me faire un clin d'œil. Je passais ma main sur le visage, tentant vainement de me reprendre.

La salle était magnifique, il fallait l'avouer. Elle était claire et spacieuse. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuil. Je m'imaginais déjà, lisant tranquillement un livre devant la cheminée, sans le bourdonnement incessant qui régnait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Un escalier menait dans un couloir avec trois porte. L'une d'elle donnait sur la grande salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. Les deux autres débouchaient sur des petites chambre. Ma porte avait un lion dessiné dessus, et logiquement, celle de Granger un serpent. Je descendis tout en essayent d'éviter mon homologue. Oui je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais que voulez-vous, je vous l'ai dit, dès qu'une fille m'approchait, je perdais tout mes moyens, et cette fille en particulier semblait trouver ça très amusant. Limitons les dégâts.

Je rejoins donc ma chère Salle Commune rouge et or avec mes amis. Nous discutâmes toutes la soirée avec Ron et Harry. Le sujet de conversation était, évidemment, les filles. Ron voulait séduire une jeune Serdaigle de sixième année qu'il trouvait mignonne... Enfin, Ron trouve toutes les filles mignonnes. Harry ne participait que pour donner son avis sur les choix du rouquin. Évidemment, tout le monde savait que notre célébrité nationale en pinçait pour Ginny... Sauf bien sûr la concernée et son frère. J'évitais de leur parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Granger. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas été vraiment méchante avec nous, les Gryffondor, sa simple condition de Serpentard suffisait en général aux garçons pour la dénigrer. Et je crains que dire qu'elle m'avait foutu la honte et je n'ai rien répliquer les mettrais en colère... Raaah merde ! Sors de ma tête Granger !

* * *

BIP BIP BIP BIP

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me sorti brutalement du pays des songes. Je l'envoyais valser, encore endormi. Je grognais et enfoui ma tête dans mon coussin. Hélas, en tant que PC (Préfet-en-Chef, mais ça fait plus court), je me devais de me réveiller plus tôt afin de recevoir les emplois du temps. Je me levais donc, résigné et la tête dans le pâté.

Lors du repas, grâce à un sort bien pratique, je distribuais les planning à chaque niveau.

« Aaah, j'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Un vrai match ! Ça me manque tellement !, gémit Ron

- Je suis bien d'accord. En plus, je suis Capitaine cet année !, renchérit Harry

- Mon balai me manque aussi », j'ajoutais.

Nous continuâmes à parler de Quidditch, suivi par Ginny. L'ambiance joyeuse de tout le monde descendit d'un cran lorsque la cloche retentit. On commençait par Histoire de la Magie (Ô joie...) suivi d'un double cours de Potions puis d'un cours de Sortilèges. Si ça ce n'est pas une tentative de meurtre sur tous les septième années...

Je pris tout de même des notes durant le cours du professeur Binns, sans grand enthousiaste, tandis que Ron et Harry faisait un pendu. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je décrochai au bout d'un moment. Je me surpris à observer avec attention une mouche voleter ans la classe... L'histoire de la Magie est nocif pour la santé, je vous le dis. J'en vins à me demander lequel était le mieux : un cours à mourir littéralement d'ennui ou un cours où chaque geste pourrait vous couter une retenue et des points retirés. Un débat intérieur commença. Lorsque je finis par trancher qu'un cours où on faisait quelque chose était finalement mieux, je me mis à observer les élèves. Il y avait plusieurs groupe : on pouvait trouver les élèves qui dormaient, sans se soucier de rien, d'autres qui discutaient plus ou moins discrètement, ceux qui jouaient, ce qui lisaient et ceux qui décomptait chaque seconde avant la fin du cours. Et à la fin, il se passait toujours la même chose, nous nous levions tous le plus rapidement possible pour fuir cette salle.

Mais l'empressement de sortir de la classe du professeur Binns était vite remplacée par la dépression de devoir passer deux heures dans les cachots avec un prof tyrannique qui n'a sans doute jamais vu la couleur d'un shampoing depuis plus d'une centaine d'année...

* * *

« Enfin, ça fait depuis ce matin que j'attendais ce moment, fis Ron en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

- Comment peux-tu penser à déjeuner alors que tu viens a peine de finir le petit-déjeuner ?, interrogeais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu arrives bien à t'extasier en allant en cours toi », répondit-il naturellement.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et je tournais automatiquement les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. C'était Isabelle Martins, une Poufsouffle de septième année. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Les cheveux blonds, bouclés qui lui descendait dans le dos, les yeux bleus foncés, de superbes lèvres rosées. A vrai dire, j'avais craqué sur elle depuis la sixième année. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'approcher. Déjà, par peur de me retrouvé à l'état de légume bouilli, et puis, je dois avouer que niveau physique, je n'était pas vraiment un Apollon. J'avais des lunettes (depuis ma troisième année), mes cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière avec du gel, et comme je ne suis pas doué avec les filles, je me cachais sous un masque de méchanceté. J'avais donc une réputation qui ne m'avantageais pas vraiment.

« Eh, tu devrais te lancer un jour mon vieux au lieu de baver à chaque fois que tu la vois, me fit sournoisement Ginny. Maudite soit les filles et leur sens de l'observation.

- Je ne baves pas ! »

Elle se contenta de ricaner alors que Ron me regardais avec des yeux ronds l'air de dire ''Kesk'elle raconte ?''. Aller, je vais tenter ma chance. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on perd à essayer ?

_Tu ne perdras rien, seulement gagner la honte de ta vie si tu te ridiculise..._

Foutue voix intérieure !

Après le repas, ayant une heure de libre, je laissais Harry et Ron pour aller à la bibliothèque. Autant mettre son temps libre à profit !. Par le plus grand des hasard, Je vis Isabelle, dans toute sa splendeur, dans un couloir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'approchait. Merde, elle avait deux amies avec elles... Tant pis, je fonce.

« Salut Isabelle... Je me demandais si... Enfin, si tu voudrais bien sortir au Près-au-Lard... un de ces jours... enfin, si t'as du temps libre. » Je déballais ça, bafouillant parfois, la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Je pensais ne pas m'être trop planté... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, imitée par ses amis.

« Moi, sortir ? Avec toi ? Nan, franchement, c'est une blague ! », me lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Mon cœur se serra. Je rougis, honteux et en colère, tournait les talons et m'enfuis. Fais chier ! Fais chier, fais chier ! Tant pis, je n'aborderais plus jamais, ô grand jamais, une fille. Elle aurait au moins pu être sympa. Fais chier ! Voilà que maintenant j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Hors de question que je chiale devant tout le monde pour une blondasse insensible. Je me réfugiais donc dans la Salle des PC. Mais lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, je vis que Granger était déjà là, lisant un livre, allongée sur le canapé. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Tant pis, je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma chambre lorsqu'elle m'interpella.

« Eh ben, t'en fais une tête. Ton chat est mort ?

- Fous-moi la paix, je suis pas d'humeur, crachais-je.

- Eh ! Tout doux ! »

Une vague de fatigue s'abattit sur moi et je m'écroulais sur un fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ma vie ?, je répondis au tac-au-tac.

- Parce que je m'ennuie, dit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Quoi, ta vie n'est pas assez trépidante ?, ironisais-je

- Eh bien, entre les conquêtes de Blaise et le 'nouveau vernis à ongle super tendance' (elle imita une voix nasillarde) de Parkinson, j'ai pas de quoi m'extasier... »

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Mais il se transforma rapidement en grimmace.

« C'est sur que rire de mes malheurs est tellement mieux...

- Oh, cesse donc de dramatiser. Je doute qu'un ado ait des problèmes graves au point d'en faire une tragédie. Et puis j'aimerais savoir ce qui te met dans cet état... Plutôt pitoyable, il faut le dire... »

Je n'eus même pas la force de m'indigner. Elle avait raison. Et l'envie me prit tout à coup de tout lui déballer.

« C'est juste que, pour une fois, j'ai eu le courage d'inviter une fille à sortir. Isabelle Martins. Elle m'a carrément ris au nez et m'a traité comme si j'étais... un veracrasse... Vas-y tu peux rire, au point où j'en suis. Je suis sûre qu'à toi ça t'arrive pas, des trucs comme ça.

- Martins est une conne. Sous ses airs de petite filles modèles, c'est une vrai salope. Faux pas faire attention. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt un compliment qu'elle t'ai rejeté... Ces filles là n'accordent d'importance qu'au physique...

- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis repoussant..., m'insurgeais-je. C'était pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou non plus.

- J'ai pas dis ça. T'as une deuxième paire de lunettes ?

- Hein ? »

La soudaine question me pris au dépourvu. Je levais les yeux sur elle. Elle me regardais avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Euuh, oui... Mais pourquoi tu...? », commençais-je à demander.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase : elle s'était subitement levée, et pris mes lunettes d'un geste rapide puis partit de la salle. Je restais un instant interdit avant que la colère me submerge. Quelle sale... ! Je ne trouvais même pas mes mots. Je lui déballe un truc personnel, particulièrement honteux, et elle, elle se fout de moi et me pique mes lunettes. En plus je suis myope comme une taupe sans elles. Je vais devoir retourner chez les Gryffondor à l'aveuglette.

Je m'exécutais donc, priant pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un ou pour ne pas me prendre un mur, tout en insultant mentalement Granger.

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, Harry me questionna :

« T'étais où ? Pardon, question stupide, à la bibliothèque, commença-t-il en se moquant gentiment. Eh, qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as l'air bizarre... et où sont tes lunettes ? »

Je grommelai quelque chose qui ne devait pas être compréhensible pour mon ami et me réfugiais dans ma chambre.

* * *

Cinq foutus jour étaient passé et Granger m'évitait. Je voulais absolument lui parler pour lui dire (ou plutôt lui hurler) ses quatre vérités et pour récupérer mes lunettes. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque cours commun avec les Serpentard, elle disparaissait sans que je puisse l'aborder. C'est donc dans une colère noire que je rentrais de ma ronde. Et, ô miracle, elle était là. Simplement assise dans un fauteuil. La fureur m'envahit lorsqu'elle dit en me voyant :

« A te voilà, je t'attendais. »

Mais quelle... ! Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle s'était approché de moi, toute souriante. Non, non, foutus hormones, calmez vous ! Je dois lui passer un savon là, pas baver à ses pieds ! J'ouvris la bouche, dans le but d'extérioriser toute la colère amassée durant ces cinq jour mais elle me coupa :

« Non, avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, ferme les yeux... et la bouche aussi.

- Quoi ? Qu...

- Non, tu la boucles et tu fermes les yeux sinon je te jette un _Petrificus Totalus_ et je te bande les yeux. »

Éberluée, je m'exécutais, elle était trop proche de moi maintenant pour que je puisse penser correctement. Son odeur chatouillait mes narines. Fais chier ! Foutu hormones ! Elle retira mes lunettes. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec mes lunettes, elle peut pas... J'arrêtai subitement de penser lorsque je sentis qu'elle passait une main dans mon cou. Elle sortit le col de ma chemise de sous mon pull, défit quelque bouton et desserra ma cravate. Elle fout quoi là ? Je commençais à avoir soudain très chaud. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce que, au nom de Merlin, elle était en train de fabriquer mais elle m'interrompit aussitôt avec un ''Fermes là ou je te jette un _Silencio_''. Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que...

Oula, elle fait quoi là ? Elle venait de passer ses mains sous mon pull et elle sortit ma chemise de mon pantalon. Je déglutis difficilement, alors que je tentais vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Chose difficile vu que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Une partie de mon anatomie, elle, semblait bien apprécier ce qu'elle faisait et j'avais toute les peines du monde à me calmer. Granger n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant. Je me mis à respirer bruyamment. Étrangement, même si j'avais les yeux fermés, je pouvais facilement imaginer qu'elle arborait sont petit sourire en coin moqueur. Elle continua son manège, jouant avec des mèches, les faisant retomber sur mon visage. Puis elle remonta les manches de mon pull jusqu'à la moitié de mon avant bras et fis de même avec les manches de ma chemises de façon à ce que ma chemise soit retroussées au dessus de mon pull. Elle passa encore sa main dans mes cheveux avant que je ne la sente se reculer. J'ouvris encore la bouche (je devrais me reconvertir en poisson...) mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, signifiant clairement que je devais toujours me taire. Le souffle court, je lui obéi. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas avant de revenir vers moi. Elle mis quelque chose dans ma main et me remit mes lunettes. Bien qu'elle ait l'air différentes... Elle s'éloigna encore, et je me surpris à être déçu. J'entendis un bruit étrange puis un bruit de roulettes. Enfin, le son de sa voix s'éleva, dans un murmure qui me fit frisonner.

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

J'ouvris les paupières et me retrouvais face à... moi... je crois. Elle avait amené un miroir. J'avais l'air... différent. Mes cheveux me retombaient sur le visage, cachant parfois mes yeux. Et j'avais de nouvelle lunettes. Plus petites, les montures bleues. La chemise qui dépassait du pull, les manches remontées et la cravate à moitié faite me donnait un air de bad-boy. J'ignorais totalement que je pouvais ressembler à ça. J'entendis le rire de Granger et levai brusquement la tête. Toute ma colère s'était évanoui, ne restait qu'un sentiment d'incompréhension.

« On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois un miroir de ta vie. (J'ouvris encore la bouche, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment quoi dire. Mais elle me coupa encore.) Je sais, je suis une déesse qui mérite d'avoir un temple en son honneur et d'être vénérée tous les soirs et tous les matins. Tu devrais même être mon esclave jusqu'à la fin de ta vie... Mais je me contenterais de ça... »

Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi, passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'attira à elle. Je cru que mon cerveau allait exploser lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Mes hormones, elles, dansèrent la salsa et une vague de chaleur monta en moi. Mon corps se mis en pilote automatique, et je répondis presque inconsciemment à son baiser. Grisé par son odeur et par la douceur de ses lèvres, j'ouvris la bouche pour laisser sa langue passer. Elle taquina d'abord la mienne avant d'approfondir le baiser. Merlin, elle _savait_ embrasser ! Je ne rendis à peine compte que je posais les mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Une explosion de sensation déferlait en moi.

Qui eut cru qu'embrasser une fille fut si plaisant ? Pas moi en tout cas... jusqu'à maintenant. Et le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, qu'elle ne faisait ça sûrement que pour jouer, qu'Harry et Ron feraient une syncope s'ils apprenaient ce que je faisais en ce moment même, me passait totalement au-dessus de la tête. Il n'y avait que les lèvres de Granger. Je ne m'occupai même plus de mes poumons en feu qui réclamaient de l'oxygène. Ce fut finalement elle rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle se recula et je la regardais, surpris. Elle me fit son petit sourire en coin, m'envoya un clin d'œil et s'en alla. En me laissant seul, debout, les bras ballant, comme le parfait idiot que j'étais. Je m'effondrais sur le canapé, l'esprit encore embrumé par le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je me levais et de dirigeais vers ma chambre, le cerveau toujours en mode veille, comme un automate. Je me coulais dans mon lit et m'endormis immédiatement. Trop d'émotions.

Et ce soit là, mes Granger fut la star de mes rêves.

* * *

**Voila pour le second chapitre. Donnez moi vos impressions !**


End file.
